Si las paredes hablaran
by DianeRush
Summary: Regina es la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, está casada con Robin un ministro y tienen un hijo llamado Henry, Regina pasa horas en su despacho de la Casa-blanca y a sus asistentes no se les ocurre mejor idea que contratar como seguridad personal a una rubia sexy llamada Emma Swan. Historia SwanQueen
1. Guardaespaldas

Capítulo 1

Guardaespaldas.

Regina Mills, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos está como todos los días en su despacho presidencial de la casa blanca, entre papeleos y resoluciones, entre proyectos y petitorios. Regina está sentada en su gran asiento, cruzada de piernas con su fino conjunto de pollera y saco color marfil. Mientras firma unos papeles siente el golpe de la puerta.

-Adelante —Dice Regina, sin prestarle atención a la persona que entraba.

-Permiso — Cabizbaja entra Ruby, la secretaria personal de Regina.

-¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunta la presidenta levantando la cabeza para mirarla y volviendo rápidamente la mirada a sus papeles. Ruby se acerca lentamente al escritorio de la presidenta y deja unos sobres en él.

\- Ya está aquí la nueva guardaespaldas señora Presidenta.

Regina tapa su pluma y se saca los lentes para observar a Ruby — Ah ¿Sí? Pues dígale que venga, necesito conocerla de inmediato para saber que no es una incompetente al igual que la anterior.

La sexy secretaria asiente sin oposición y sale a buscar a la nueva guardaespaldas. Después de un rato vuelven a golpear la puerta.

-Adelante — Dice Regina, levantando la mirada esperando que entre su nueva guardaespaldas, entonces es cuando ella entra, una rubia de 1.70 de estatura con un traje de cuero y unas botas color negro, la presidenta la observa con inquietud.

-¿Usted es...mi guardaespaldas? Pensé que me iban a traer a alguien más…

-¿Grande? ¿Corpulenta? —Interrumpe la rubia.

-Sí, claramente, usted no sabe lo que es una turba iracunda que se te aproxima para sacarse fotos o hacerte algún reclamo —La vuelve a observar— Pero bueno, será cuestión de ponerla a prueba — Le responde mientras levanta una ceja.

-Prometo serle muy eficaz señora presidenta, y además necesito destacar que es un honor para mí serle útil en esta labor —Responde la rubia mientras se cruza de brazos y se para de forma recta en la puerta.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Emma...Emma Swan.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Muy temprano a la mañana llega la guardaespaldas a la casa blanca lista para su primer día de trabajo, en la puerta se encuentra a la secretaria, Ruby.

-Hola, buenos días —Dice la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ruby está con una pila de papeles y libros que casi le cubren la cara, su sexy vestido de seda se le levanta y casi se tropieza con los zapatos de tacón.

-Creo que llegué en un mal momento ¿Te ayudo?

Ruby asiente con la cabeza y le da la mitad de las cosas a Emma.

-Lo siento, estoy hecha un desastre, la señora presidenta no está en sus mejores días, se peleó con el señor Robin por su hijo Henry y está alterada, me ha pedido miles de cosas que yo no estoy pudiendo realizar, y…

-Tranquila, seguro se le pasará, debe ser estresante ser presidente. —Responde la rubia — Vamos, yo llevo esto a su despacho así no se desquita contigo.

Ruby sonríe y se tranquiliza, le da el resto de las cosas mientras la acompaña hasta la puerta, los guardias la dejan entrar.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Ruby? —Dice Regina exaltada.

-Lo siento, soy Emma la nueva guardaes…

-Sí, sí, ya sé quién eres —Señala una mesa —Deja esas cosas por allí, ya puedes irte.

-Discúlpeme señora presidenta, pero mis órdenes son las de vigilar aquí adentro.

Regina se ríe y mira a su alrededor. — ¿Aquí? Pero aquí no hay nada que hacer, tengo dos guardias en la puerta, varios guardias con francotiradores en cada esquina de la casa blanca, y cientos de guardias a mi alrededor, no necesito a alguien aquí dentro, pero mis consejeros me han dicho que así tiene que ser, entonces puedes quedarte, la condición es que no hables a menos que yo te lo ordene, y quédate lejos.

Emma sonríe levemente y se queda junto a la puerta con su mano derecha en el arma y su mano izquierda en su espalda, no dice nada, prácticamente ni se mueve. Mientras Regina camina por todo el despacho con papeles sumamente nerviosa, Emma la observa detenidamente. Apenas pasado un rato, el interno de la presidenta suena.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby? —Pregunta por el teléfono interno.

 _-Su hijo está en la línea dos, dice que es urgente, yo le dije que usted estaba ocupada pero él insiste..._

-Está bien Ruby, siga con lo suyo.

Regina atiende a Henry. — ¿Que pasa hijo?

- _¡Mamá! ¿Qué son esos cinco guardaespaldas que me has puesto? Mi escuela tiene máxima seguridad, sobretodo mi campus, estoy en un lugar privilegiado ¡No necesito nadie que me vigile y vea que lo que hago!_

Regina levanta la vista hacia Emma, se siente incómoda al saber que la rubia estaba escuchando una conversación tan privada. — A ver hijo, es necesario, estamos en épocas de elecciones, las cosas están peligrosas, yo en este mismo momento sumé una guardaespaldas...me lo aconsejaron, sé que invade tu privacidad pero es por prevención.

Henry corta el teléfono sin responderle, ella se queda mirando el escritorio con la mirada perdida, luego se cruza de brazos y observa a Emma. —Adolescentes… siempre creen tener la razón, no le falta nada, pero se queja —Sigue con lo suyo esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

-Swan, le estoy hablando ¿No oye?

-Lo siento, pensé que no podía hablarle.

Regina lanza una pequeña risa —Cuando yo te hablo no necesitas mi permiso para poder hablar, habla y punto.

-De acuerdo señora presidenta.

-Y por favor, terminemos con tantas formalidades, mientras no haya nadie más en mi despacho puede decirme Regina, no se me van a caer los anillos por ello.

-No me parece correcto señora presidenta —Responde Emma de una forma muy formal.

-Me harías un favor, estoy harta de formalidades, es una orden Swan —Levanta una ceja.

-De acuerdo seño… Regina.

-Así me gusta más —Le ofrece una leve sonrisa y sigue con su papeleo pero a los dos minutos vuelve a sonar el teléfono interno.

-Si, Ruby…

 _-Señora presidenta, es el señor Robin en la línea tres._

-Gracias Ruby —Dice Regina mientras cambia de línea. —Robin…

- _Cariño, tengo que irme a una conferencia a Japón, vuelvo en tres días ¿No me necesitas para nada?_

 _-_ No Robin, no te preocupes, ve tranquilo, yo estaré aquí organizando todo…

Robin corta y Regina se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a Emma con un papel en mano, toma la mano de la guardaespaldas, la abre y le deja el papel. —Ya es todo por hoy señorita Swan, puede darle ese papel a Ruby al salir.

Emma se pone nerviosa al tener a la presidenta tan cerca, se siente incómoda. —De acuerdo Regina pero si me disculpa el atrevimiento...Quisiera saber si seré contratada definitivamente.

-Está disculpada, pero para la respuesta va a tener que esperar, lo siento.

Regina vuelve a su asiento — Ah, y que Ruby no olvide llamar a la guardaespaldas turno tarde por favor — Le dice a Emma sin mirarla.

Emma no responde y sale cabizbaja, preocupada por su futuro laboral. Mientras baja las escaleras se encuentra a Ruby y le da el papel de la presidenta. La rubia toma sus cosas y sale del lugar. Ruby luego de un rato lee el papel que dice "Emma Swan, contratada".


	2. ¿Como se atreve, señorita Swan?

Capítulo 2

¿Como se atreve… Señorita Swan?

Después de enterarse la noticia de que había sido contratada definitivamente, Emma sale de su solitario departamento para dirigirse a la casa blanca. Apenas llega se encuentra con Ruby.

-Hola Emma, la señora presidenta está esperándola en el auto presidencial, hoy tiene una conferencia –Le comenta Ruby mientras se encuentra sentada en su escritorio observando su computadora.

-Gracias Ruby ¿Tengo que hacer algo en especial?

-Simplemente no le saques los ojos de encima –Ruby la mira y le guiña un ojo.

Emma se dirige hacia un importante estacionamiento techado lleno de autos blindados y guardias de seguridad, le hacen seña para que suba a una limusina y entra. Allí se encuentra con Regina, ella está cruzada de piernas con un vestido muy fino y un anotador apoyado en su regazo, con su mano izquierda sostiene un auricular donde conversa con alguien.

-¡No! La próxima vez que te escapes de tus guardaespaldas para ir a beber alcohol con esos muchachos te juro Henry, ¡Te juro por lo que más quieras que no vuelves a pisar ese campus nunca más! hasta mañana.

Emma se hace la distraída, como si no prestara atención a la conversación que la morocha estaba teniendo.

-¿Estás son horas de llegar Swan? –La mira seriamente.

-Disculpe señora presidenta, el tráfico… -Responde Emma, apenada.

-No hay excusas para mi señorita Swan, la próxima está despedida.

La limosina arranca, Emma y Regina están frente a frente en la parte trasera. La rubia juega con sus dedos mirando por la ventanilla. Regina sigue con lo suyo, anotando y manteniendo conversaciones por su celular. Unos minutos más tarde llegan a un teatro. Emma se baja de la limosina con su mano fija en el arma, alrededor de ella se encuentran cinco guardias de seguridad esperando la salida de Regina. La morocha sale y los hombres la rodean, Emma la agarra de su brazo para poder atravesar la gran multitud que quiere acercarse a Regina.

-Señora presidenta, entremos –Le dice Emma mirándola a los ojos.

Regina empieza a caminar con Emma muy pegada a ella, los guardaespaldas están a su alrededor mientras la gente se aproxima para pedir fotografías, para hacer reclamos o simplemente tocar a la presidenta. De golpe un hombre logra forcejear con la seguridad y cuando está a punto de acercarse a ella, Emma lo tira al suelo y lo deja inmóvil. Regina sorprendida mira a la rubia con cara de preocupación, pero sigue su camino junto a los guardaespaldas. Después de unos minutos de estar adentro aparece Emma.

-¿Cómo está señorita Swan? –Pregunta Regina mientras la rubia se acerca a ella.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de personas.

-Realmente me agarró desprevenida, por suerte no pasó a mayores –Sonríe Regina mientras posa su mano en el hombro de Emma y se aleja para dar paso a la conferencia.

Regina empieza con su discurso frente al público y las cámaras, por un costado se encuentra Emma mirándola fijamente y pendiente de cualquier imprevisto. La presidenta termina el discurso y enseguida entra Emma para acompañarla hacia la salida. Cuando salen, en la puerta hay una protesta de manifestantes que están en contra de Regina, algunos de ellos comienzan a arrojar cosas y otros insultan.

-¡Fuera Regina! ¡Fuera! –Dice un hombre pequeño que arroja tomates hacia la limosina.

La cara de Regina se transforma, ya no está contenta.

-¡Cuidado Regina! –Grita Emma y la agarra por la espalda mientras la cubre para que los objetos no le peguen. Ambas entran y la limosina arranca. Todo es silencio en el interior, Regina solo mira por la ventanilla con cara de tristeza, Emma quiere consolarla pero no se atreve.

Ya es de noche y están de regreso en la casa blanca, no queda casi nadie en el lugar, ellas y los guardias de seguridad.

-Señorita Swan ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho? Necesito hacer un par de cosas antes de acostarme.

Emma asiente con la cabeza y suben en el ascensor. Cuando están por entrar al despacho Regina tropieza y se dobla uno de sus tobillos. La rubia se apresura y la ayuda a levantarse.

-¡Regina! ¿Se encuentra bien? –Agarrándola de un brazo.

-Me duele demasiado el tobillo –Frunciendo el ceño y agarrándose del hombro de Emma.

-Venga, la llevaré adentro –Emma camina hasta un sofá del despacho, con Regina colgando en su hombro.

-Déjeme aquí –La morocha se sienta y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá.

Emma se agacha al lado de Regina y le quita el otro zapato, Regina la observa sin quejarse y sonríe, pero al segundo se vuelve a poner seria y cambia de actitud.

-Señorita Swan, lléveme hasta mi habitación ahora mismo.

Emma se levanta rápidamente – ¿No quiere que llame a alguien más? ¿Una enfermera? ¿Otra persona de seguridad?

-No Swan, no quiero que ningún extraño ande entrando en mi habitación y ya estoy demasiado cansada para que vengan médicos y me hagan radiografías solo por un pequeño rasguño para seguir con el protocolo. Quiero descansar tranquila.

Emma la vuelve a agarrar del brazo y la lleva a través del pasillo hasta la habitación. Allí entran y la rubia se encuentra con un cuarto enorme lleno de lujos, en el medio hay una cama matrimonial con unas mantas lujosas, que seguramente valdrían un sueldo de la joven guardaespaldas.

-Listo Swan, eso es todo por hoy, yo puedo sola a partir de acá, no le informes de esto a Ruby, yo me encargaré de todo mañana.

-¿No necesita ayuda para cambiarse? –Pregunta la rubia, curiosa.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Claramente la necesito, pero no pienso pedirle a una simple empleada o guardaespaldas que me ayude con algo tan privado, lo que me falta es que usted me vea en ropa interior, como si lo quisiera. Ahora si retírese y la veo mañana por la noche, en su nuevo horario.

Regina cierra la puerta en la cara de Emma. La rubia se queda unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la puerta y se va en un pequeño auto amarillo a su solitario departamento, una vez más.


End file.
